


poor unfortunate souls

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: `In pain, in need.`





	poor unfortunate souls

_Her hair was soft, as is any other part of her. Soft eyes, soft cheeks, soft breasts, soft thighs._

 

_Would her body be soft and pliant against my own?_

 

_Perhaps. _

 

_I have grown up with no feelings for women. I had grown up believing such feelings were sinful and must be repressed._

 

_Yet like a tiger grows hungry with each minute, I grow hungrier each day. I wish for her body._

 

_I wish for her kiss._

 

_It doesn’t need to be romantic, she just needs to help me. I need her desperately._

 

_I want her so much._

 

_Have I lost sight of it all? My work, my home, my boyfriend._

 

_Why, oh why, must I love you, my dear friend._

 

_You are like my sister but you will never be her._

 

_You are like my boyfriend but you will never be him._

 

_You are better than them._

 

_That is why I love you._

 

_I love you because I love to play pretend._

_I love you because I can imagine stabbing you harshly each day._

  _I love you because you scream hysterically as I stab the knife inside your cut, slashing at your flesh, opening the meat of your stomach, opening you up like the pig you are. I love you for your blood, the feeling of your intestines sliding against my fingers, the feeling of me jabbing at your liver, eating away at your heart, blood dripping down my cursed fingers._

_I love you because I am disgusting._

 

_I love you because I am._

 

_Not I am. I do. I love you Not for your guts. Or the fact that you are nothing but a barbie._

 

_I love you for being what you are. I love it when you hurt me._

 

_I love it when you kiss my boyfriend behind my back._

 

_I love it when you lose his virginity to him._

 

_I love it when you out me as trans to everyone._

 

_I love it when you degrade me like you would a girl._

 

_I am a girl._

 

_I love it when you call me a man._

 

_I am not a man._

 

_I love it when you make me bleed._

_I love being insufferable._

 

_I love you the most though._

 

 

 

_As you are nothing but a cheap whore._


End file.
